Two Worlds Collide
by svufan101
Summary: The NCIS is sent to Los Angeles to help with the team there track down an ex-corporal. Crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles. Callen/Ziva centric. The title needs a little work, ik READ & REVIEW :


"Ziva pack your stuff we're headed to L.A." Gibbs spoke as he walked into the bull pen to grab his badge and sidearm.

"Why are we going to L.A?" Ziva questioned giving questionable looks to McGee and Tony who were equally confused.

"Vance wants us down there helping with a case. Pack your stuff and meet back here at 1600 hours." Spoke while he walked out of the bull pen and towards the elevators.

"Ok then." She hurriedly grabbed her stuff. "I guess I'll see you guys through MTAC communication. "

"Yeah have fun in L.A. just not too much fun Dah-veed " DiNozzo spoke.

"It is work Tony."

"Yeah that never stopped us from having fun." He grinned, then his grin turned into a frown. "Actually stay focused on the job you never know."

Ziva nodded and she walked out of the bullpen. She quickly got to her apartment not surprised to see Gibbs already there, he gave them an hour and she wasn't surprised that he had managed to get done in less time than that.

"Coming in Gibbs?"

"Sure Ziver." They walked up to her apartment floor. "Coffee's in the kitchen, go ahead and help yourself I'll be quick."

Gibbs nodded and headed straight for the coffee. Ziva quickly went into her bedroom and got a duffle bag and packed some clothes nothing too fancy or dressy something she could run in if she needed to while she was there. She went into her bathroom grabbed some of her daily make up, nothing too big, and her normal bathroom things she would need. She put all her stuff in the duffel bag.

"Gibbs." She shouted. "How long are we going to be done there?"

"A while pack a weeks worth of clothes maybe more. "

She sighed, she quickly got together a couple more pants and outfits and she zipped up her bag and went out into the living room.

"Ready."

"Let's get going then." Gibbs got up, put his coffee cup in the sink and the both of them got into the charger Gibbs drove and headed back to NCIS and then to the plane that was going to be taking them to L.A.

They walked into the bull pen to see the director talking with McGee and Tony.

"I've already filled them out on the case here, so if you need any help on this side their ready." Gibbs only nodded.

"We're all packed and ready to go director."

"Alright Agent McGee is going to be driving the two of you."

Tony was bit disappointed he didn't get to drive them, but he'll live with it. McGee quickly got his stuff together and the three of them were off.

McGee had quickly dropped them off and got back to NCIS in record time.

Gibbs and Ziva were sitting on a plane, no talking needed they both wanted to rest up before getting to L.A.

They arrived in L.A. in 5 in a half hours. Agents Kensi and Hanna, had driven them to NCIS headquarter.

On the drive they were updated on the case. Corporal Cruz was released on good behavior in prison, Gibbs team had put him in for killing one of his marines buddy's 4 years ago. Looks like he wanted to finish the job and most of the buddy's were stationed in L.A. They figured since Gibbs's team had already dealt with the corporal he may be able to assist them in finding him.

They walked into headquarter, Ziva was surprised it didn't look like the on back in D.C.

"How come they have a better headquarters than us?" Ziva asked Gibbs .

"That's a DiNozzo question."

"He's rubbing off on me." Ziva gave him a look 'well you going to tell me.'

"NCIS here is a secret no one is suppose to know that's why it doesn't look like ours."

Ziva nodded.

They walked into their bull pen where the rest of the team was waiting for them.

"Jethro."

"Hetty."

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good, you?"

"wonderful."

"This is Special Agent Gibbs and David." Kensi said actually pronouncing Ziva's name right.

"This is Eric, Nate and Gibbs I think you already know Special Agent Callen. " Hetty spoke.

They shook hands. Ziva and Callen shook longer than needed, which didn't go unnoticed by Nate and Sam.

They all quickly got down to business. During the briefing Ziva's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID . Director Vance.

"Gibbs you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah," he reached in his pocket to not find it. "No I don't."

Ziva chuckled. "Directors calling excuse me." Ziva walked away from the group so they could continue with their briefing.

"David."

"David, you want to explain to me why Gibbs isn't answering his phone."

"He lost it."

Vance chuckled. "I'm guessing he didn't even know until now."

"Correct."

" Well McGee over here found some activity on the corporals phone."

"Director let me put you on speaker." She returned to the group and pressed the speaker button.

"Your on speaker Director."

"Alright as I was telling David, McGee saw some activity on the corporals phone records, "

Eric quickly got busy. "Pulling up the records now."

"Last call down by the beach, just over 5 minutes ago, he may still be there. " Eric spoke.

"Update me regularly. "

"Of course " Hetty spoke.

The line disconnected.

"Alright Gibbs I'm guessing you would like to go, and you to Agent David." Hetty spoke. "So, Callen, Gibbs, David, Sam and Kensi get going stay in plain sight and get the guy without any bullet please." Her team chuckled at her lame attempt at a joke.

They went down to the garage and got bullet proof vest in case things went south and they headed to the cars. Sam and Kensi in one, and Callen, Gibbs and Ziva in the other.

They got to the beach in 10 minutes.

"Eric he still here?"

"Yes."

"Alright Eric says he's here so spread out and look for him. " Everyone separated.

"Ziva you got a visual?" Gibbs spoke through the ear piece.

"Negative Gibbs."

"Anyone?" Gibbs asked.

"Negative."

They searched the beach. Ziva felt someone watching her, she discreetly looked over her shoulder and saw him.

"Gibbs." She began but was cut off, by a bullet hitting her.

"Ahh" She screamed.

"Ziva!" She heard Gibbs shout in her earwig.

"I'm fine he got me in the vest."

Callens team went to get the corporal, and Gibbs ran towards her.

"Ziver." He opened up her jacket. "You ok?" He saw the bullet in the jacket just about where her heart was. Damn it he cursed in his head he could've killed her.

Ziva took a deep breathe, and Gibbs took the bullet out and helped her up.

"We lost him." Kensi spoke as her Sam and Callen ran towards the two agents.

"Damn it." Gibbs muttered.

"You alright?" Sam spoke looking at Ziva.

"Yeah." She looked at Sam but saw a familiar face past his shoulder. She kept her face neutral.

"Do you know how you were made?" Kinsley asked.

"No, I felt someone watching me I looked over my shoulder and by the time I finished my sentence he shot me. " Ziva spoke clearly frustrated with her self. Callen's team decided to have a look around in case Cruz had someone with him.

Gibbs sensed this. "It's alright Ziver could've happened to any one of us."

"It doesn't happen to me Gibbs, damn it before I could've taken someone down before they even had a chance to reach for their gun."

"Ziva."

"No Gibbs, Mossad trained me to be better than this." She walked away needed some time. "I'll meet you back at headquarters. She got in the car she came in and zipped out of there.

"She alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah just frustrated with her self, she needs to blow of some steam she'll be fine."

"Alright well I guess we should head back also." Callen spoke.

They got to headquarters not surprised Ziva was there waiting for them, they met up with her, she was in a video conference with the director and Tony and McGee.

"Gibbs, was it in fact the corporal?"

"Yes Callen and his team went after him but they lost sight of him. "

The director nodded. He looked at Ziva. "Be careful, all of you who knows what he's learned in prison. " the director walked off, leaving Tony and McGee there still.

"Tony anything new?"

"Well he made a couple buddies in prison but nothing solid yet, but we uh got what was in his prison cell. Looks like he's been planning his revenge since he got in, against his buddies and the two agents who put him in there." He said the last part nervously.

"Alright McGee?"

"Nothing new on his credit card activity or cell phone activity but I'll keep digging to see where he might be staying or if he has anyone he could be staying with in L.A. and Eric is also helping me out with that."

"Alright keep working on it."

"Boss, are you guys sure you don't need me and McGee to come down there and help out, if this guys is after you two your going to need protection."

"We're fine DiNozzo, if we need you we'll call Vance to have to two come down here. How's Abby doing with the forensics?" They all saw Eric perk up at Abby's name. They noticed McGee narrow his eyes at the tech.

"She should be done processing it soon, I was just going to check on her."

"do it." Gibbs made a cut off with his hand and the screen went rainbow.

"Alright Eric anything new?"

"Well I found out where the corporal could be staying at, motel in the East side here's the address."

"Aright everyone let's go. "

They got back to the cars and headed towards the address that Eric gave them.

They quietly approached his room and Sam kicked down the door. They cleared the room.

"Well he was definitely here." Kensi spoke.

"Ziva gett the bags, let's process the room."

Ziva nodded.

"Gibbs?"

"We investigate also Callen, you forget that?"

"No, just that we don't have any of that stuff."

"We got extras"

Ziva came back. "Bag and Tag, Callen photos, the rest of us back to headquarters."

Sam and Kensi looked at Callen, he nodded and the three agents left.

"Well this is going to be fun." Callen joked, giving her his signature smirk.

"You have no idea." She joked back, giving him a big smile.

He smiled back and they quickly got to work and finished quickly.

"Alright, you got everything?" Callen asked.

"Yes, let's get going."

He nodded and they left. They spoke with the manager that if anyone checks back into that room to call them immediately. They got back to headquarters and stored in the evidence in the evidence locker.

"You like working at NCIS? " Callen spoke.

"Yes better than Mossad. You? "

"Yeah "

"Very cryptic there ."

"Yeah well I'm a mystery."

"Hmm, " Ziva looked at him and smirked, he of course smirked back they stood a few feet away from the bull pen and were just staring at one another. "I'm a mystery also."

He was about to reply but he didn't get the chance to.

"Zivaa! " They heard someone yell, they turned to the direction of the noise, and saw Abby running towards them.

Abby ran up to Ziva and hugged her almost knocking her down.

"It's good to see you too Abby. What are you doing here?'

"Well the director sent us down, knowing you were going to need the whole team for this, but Ducky stayed back and Tony was very happy to come to L.A. and I was of course but McGee I'm not so sure about him and Eric have this weird tension between them which I don't know why since they've only met once and they seemed to -"

"Abby! " Ziva shouted but Abby kept talking. "Abby your rambling."

"Oh sorry." Abby looked at who was next to Ziva.

"Callen!" She hugged him also.

He chuckled. "It's good to see you again Abby. "

"What took you guys so long?"

"Gibbs wanted us to process the motel room where the corporal stayed at,"

"Find anything good for me?'

"Yup down there in evidence."

"Yippy, well I better get to work see you guys."

Callen and Ziva waved bye to Abby.

"she's very energetic, "

"You have no idea." Ziva chuckled remembering all of Abby's crazy times.

They walked into the bull pen. Ziva couldn't help but laugh at a joke Callen told, they both walked in laughing. Which caught the attention of the rest of the team.

"Bout time you guys get back."

"We were gone half an hour Gibbs, we would've been done faster if someone decided to stay and help us." Callen spoke.

Gibbs only smirked. "I don't do grunt work Callen you should know that."

"trust me I do." Callen muttered. Ziva chuckled. She went and sat at one of the empty desk which happened to be Callens. Kensi, Nate, Eric and Sam were waiting for Callen to tell her to get away from his desk but surprisingly he just smiled at her and sat down on one of the couches.

"Callen you remember Agent McGee."

"Of course, It's nice to see you again."

"Like wise."

"And this is Agent DiNozzo."

"Very special agent DiNozzo" Tony joked which got him head slapped by Gibbs.

"Almost- unemployed -Special -Agent- DiNozzo."

"Sorry Boss."

"Nice to meet you." Callen spoke shaking his hand.

"you too" Tony replied, he didn't like this guy, he didn't like the way he looked at Ziva.

Nate noticed, he looked over at Ziva and saw she had a faraway look on her face, he noticed before when she spaced out at the beach on the cameras where they were watching the team. He figured he should talk to her later. He noticed her touch her arm and trace a very long scar, he wondered what happened there.

Callen noticed Nate looking at Ziva analyzing her. "Nate " he called out. Nothing. Looks like he's still analyzing. "Nate" Sam called out and nudged him.

"Sorry what?" Nate looked at Callen and knew what he was trying to do. He was already protective of Ziva.

"You got any psychological stuff on our suspect?"

"Well he's obviously out for revenge on anyone who put him in jail and he wants to finish what he started. What I wonder is why he killed one of his marine buddies in the first place?'

"He thought his buddies was working with the enemy ." Ziva spoke. "When I interrogated him he said that he killed him because he betrayed him and his country. He's obviously delusional I tried to explain to him that the man he killed wasn't betraying his country but he didn't believe me."

"hmm, so something must've caused for him to have this breakdown, does he have a family history of any mental diseases?"

"No, very short family." Tony spoke up.

"Well I'm guessing that he schizophrenic , his mind is telling him things that isn't true and telling him all these things. "

"Make's sense" Kensi spoke up. they agreed.

"Well it's late I suggest that you all get some rest and we will pick this up tomorrow." Hetty spoke. Many were about to argue. "Don't even try to argue your way out of this, everyone get some rest we meet up here at 0600. End of discussion. My team please show our guest where they will be staying at. "

Kensi and Sam were leading Gibbs Tony and McGee to where they would be sleeping.

Callen stopped Ziva. "You want to go out for a ride with me?"

Ziva knew that was code for. ' Screw what she said let's find Cruz. ' Ziva nodded and they both headed out of headquarters.

Tony stopped which caused both Gibbs and McGee to walk into him.

"DiNozzo what the hell are you doing?"

"Boss where's Ziva and Callen?"

"Knowing Callen he and Ziva probably went to look for anything to find Cruz."

"Boss."

"Ziva's a big girl she knows what she's doing everyone else get some rest. Don't make me head slap you DiNozzo."

Tony gave up the fight and the team all got some rest.

Ziva and Callen were walking around L.A. trying to find if anyone saw their suspect they turned to a dead end.

"Well that was a waste of time." Callen spoke.

"Maybe so, but now we know that Cruz is smarter than we think."

"True. So Ziva" He smiled at her.

"Callen." She smiled back.

Without knowing it they were slowly leaning in towards each other. Callen looked at her making sure she wanted this, she did. He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Ziva melted under his touch. Her whole body warmed up. They broke apart, Ziva was speechless.

"Wow that was.."

"Great." he finished for her.

She nodded her head in agreement. Callen didn't know why he felt so attracted towards her, he didn't want to let her go. He wrapped his arm around her and they headed back towards headquarters.

Usually Ziva wasn't much for this type of affection but with Callen it was different, she felt safe his arms. She hadn't felt this safe in a while. She felt truly happy for the first time since Somalia.

They broke apart but stayed close when they reached headquarters neither knew where this was going, but this was going to be their little secret until they figure it out.

"See you in the morning." Callen whispered leaning close towards her.

"See you." She stood up a little and leaned forwards and gave him a sweet gentle kiss.

She smiled and left and walked into where she would be sleeping.

Callen smiled and walked towards the couch where he would be sleeping tonight. He saw Sam and Kensi fast asleep. He laid down and fell asleep thinking about Ziva.

Ziva she was up at 0500 and got ready to go for her morning jog. She was surprised when she saw Callen was up.

"Your up this early?" She asked.

"Yeah, morning run, have to stay in shape if I'm going to be chasing down criminals every day."

"Want to join me?"

"Of course."

They headed towards the park where they jogged for a while they raced back to headquarters, ending up with a tie.

They were arguing about who won the race. They saw everyone was waking up, and getting ready for the day. Ziva hurriedly took her shower and put her hair up and wore her cargo pants and plain white shirt, she knew today she was going to be doing a lot of running.

She walked into the conference room where everyone was either eating breakfast or drinking coffee. She poured herself a cup and grabbed some toast.

"Callen Ziva you guy figure out anything new?" Hetty asked.

Callen was about to argue that they were asleep last night.

"Callen don't lie to me, I know you to went searching for the suspect now anything new to share?"

"Well" Ziva started. "No one recognized Cruz, he's smarter than we think."

"Alright Eric see if you can find anything McGee help him. Abby the evidence is downstairs waiting for you to process. My team finish your paperwork." Hetty spoke.

Her team went to the bull pen and started on the much needed paperwork.

"Gibbs care to join be upstairs the Director should be calling soon."

"Sure Hetty."

"Boss what are me and Ziva going to do?"

"Something DiNozzo don't cause any trouble or I'm putting you on the next plane out of here."

"Got it Boss."

Tony grinned. "So Zee-vah"

"No Tony. "

"Aw come on, your not going to tell me anything?'

"Nope"

"I thought we were partners we're suppose to tell each other everything."

"Not everything Tony."

"Yes everything. "

"You didn't tell me about your undercover assignment. "

Tony did a double take. "Your bringing this up now? "

"Yes Tony."

"I thought we weren't going to bring this up anymore."

Ziva sighed she hadn't meant to bring it up, but she was exhausted from this case. "I'm sorry Tony, I know I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm just frustrated with this case, we need to catch this guy."

"It's ok , I get what your feeling, we'll get the bastard soon enough. "

Ziva smiled. "Thank you Tony."

He nodded his head and walked down the bull pen to see relax on the couches and go over anything they could've missed.

For the next hour they sat on the couches in the bull pen and went over every file they had on Cruz while Callens team finished their paperwork.

Sam and Kensi noticed every once in a while Callen would look up at Ziva and smile at her and Ziva do the same. Tony was oblivious to it.

"Something is going on between those two." Kensi whispered.

"Jealous?" Sam whispered back.

"happy for him." She smiled, he smiled back. They were happy for their friend he deserved to be happy.

"No way." Ziva spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "How could we miss this?"

"Miss what Zee?" Tony asked.

"Cruz he has an ex-wife that lives here"

"What?" Tony questioned he looked at the file, she was right. "How did we miss that?"

Ziva went up to where McGee and Eric were.

"One of you run a search on Helen Gonzales. "

"On it. "

"She lives here in L.A. address up on the screen." McGee spoke up.

"Let's go ." Gibbs spoke up.

Callens team went to their desk and grabbed their weapons and Gibbs Tony and Ziva waited in the garage.

They took 3 cars, Sam and Kensi in one, Callen and Ziva in the second, and Gibbs and Tony in the other.

They got to the house, and quietly ran up to the door, Kensi and Sam went towards the back and Tony and Gibbs on either side of the house, Callen and Ziva on the front.

Callen knocked on the door. "NCIS open up."

They heard movement inside no one opening the door Callen quickly kicked it open.

"Cruz stop! "Ziva shouted and ran after him. They made it to the back were Kensi and Sam were waiting, they tried to stop him but he ran around them, Ziva quickly got close enough to him and tackled him. They wrestled around, Ziva didn't notice the knife that he had she quickly jumped for her gun, but he grabbed her and shoved the knife towards her neck, and used her as a shield.

"Let her go now Cruz." Sam shouted. Callen Tony and Gibbs had their weapons trained on Cruz.

"Not a chance. She's my ticket out of here alive. Now me and this pretty thing are going to leave and none of you are going to follow unless you want her dead."

"Not happening Cruz." Tony spoke .

Gibbs and Ziva made eye contact. They communicated on his signal she's going to try and get the knife away.

Gibbs discreetly nodded his head, Tony noticed and distracted Cruz. Ziva had an opening and she went for it. She elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed the arm that had the knife and quickly got the knife out of his hand. She got him down to the ground, and cuffed him.

"Bitch. Your going to pay for this."

"Shut it Cruz. " Tony spoke while him and Sam dragged him out of there.

"You alright Ziver."

"Yeah I'm good."

"Nice work." Callen smiled.

"Thanks" Ziva smiled back. Gibbs and Kinsley noticed a moment going on, and left to join Sam and Tony.

Ziva noticed something flashing in the house, she barely heard the ticking. "BOMB" She shouted her and Callen ran but they didn't get that far they were both knocked forward form the force of the blast.

They landed hard on the ground.

Sam, Kensi, Tony and Gibbs ducked when they heard the sound of the explosion, doing so their suspect also managed to get away. They hadn't noticed before but accross the street there was a black van waiting before the bomb exploded.

"CALLEN!"

"ZIVA! "

Sam grabbed Callen while Gibbs grabbed Ziva, they moved them away from the house and towards the other side of the street.

Callen and Ziva both woke up, shortly after the blast.

"You two alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah just a couple bruises." Callen spoke.

"I'm fine." Ziva spoke. She looked around. "Where's Cruz?"

"After the blast we all ducked and a van was parked across the street didn't notice until he was getting in it." Tony explained.

Ziva sighed this day just kept getting worse and worse.

Both Callen and Ziva were checked out by the EMTS and gave their statements to the LAPD.

They arrived back at headquarters and wrote up their reports and updated Vance.

"DiNozzo you seam to attract a lot of bombs. " They all looked up and saw Trent Kort.

"Kort what are you doing here?" Tony questioned annoyed of the CIA agent already.

"Well the CIA is looking for Cruz just like you people are."

"And why exactly is the CIA looking for Cruz?" Ziva questioned.

"That's classified. "

"Kort that seams to be your two favorite words ' that's classified." Callen spoke. "Is there anything you can tell us that isn't classified.?"

"No. Now where is Gibbs and Hetty?"

"Upstairs her office talking with director Vance. "

"Thank you. " He looked at Ziva. "David;"

"Kort."

"I spoke with your father recently he's wondering how your doing."

"Tell me father it's none of his business." Ziva snapped and walked to the ladies room.

She hated this, she hated how her father kept ruining things for her. She saw Basham he's having people follow her and watch her. She thought she put him behind him. She cut all ties from Mossad. What more did he want from her.

She took a couple deep breathes and walked back out. She didn't feel like going to the bull pen so she went to visit McGee.

"Eric can you pull up the video from yesterday at the beach?'

"Sure why?"

"Just do it please."

"Alright it's up."

"Can I just" She pointed to the chair.

"Yeah sure, I'll be here if you need help with anything."

Ziva focused on the screen and let it play, she paused it and zoomed in on where she saw her fathers spies. McGee noticed what she was doing.

"Your father put spies on you?"

"Yes."

Her phone began to ring.

"Hello Ziva." She pointed to McGee to trace the call.

"What do you want Cruz?"

McGee and Eric both began the trace.

"Just wanted to talk to you. You know i never knew you were kidnapped by terrorist. "

How'd you figure that out?"

"Oh I have my sources.'

"So tell me do you still have nightmares about the camp in Somalia nightmares about your tortures?"

"Why do you want to know?"

McGee signaled that he got the trace. He was already dialing Tony. Ziva walked town the stairs and saw Tony on his phone she motioned for him to go he quickly told the other team that they got a location.

Ziva was still on the phone with him.

"Oh come on now we're friends aren't we, you can tell me, maybe I can help with the nightmares."

" I don't get nightmares."

"tsk. tsk. too bad." He disconnected the call as soon as they reached the location. It was the beach where they were at before.

"Tony put your vest on."

He nodded and quickly put it on and put his coat over it.

They all separated and searched for Cruz.

She was looking for Cruz, but found someone completely different.

Her father.

* * *

_Hey guys i fixed some of the mistakes I had before, um, i changed the crossover thinga magig since not many people can find the crossovers, umm .. what else to say. Oh any other mistakes let me know. Be gentle with the critisisam, anything that i can improve on pm or whatever. Thanks for taking the time to read the first Chapter, hope you stay and read all the others. Don't forget to REVIEW (: All you gotta do is press the green thing that says REVIEW. (: thanks - D_


End file.
